See No Evil
by lady faine
Summary: In order to help Zero, Yuuki leaves everything to search for someone to cure him, but little does she know that her search would lead her to eighteenth century England where she believes she has found safety and help for Zero. But instead she finds herself drawn into a race to save her newly found friends' lives as well as her own.


**Hi everyone! Here is the new story I promised, I hope everyone likes it! Please read and review. :) Oh, and I do not own any of the characters from Vampire Knight or Kuroshitsuji. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had already been several months since I'd run away from the academy and for some reason I didn't feel quite at ease. I knew I was safe in the house of my current employer and I knew that Zero would be safe as well, but for some reason I couldn't help feeling of dread that filled my stomach like heavy stones.

After I'd discovered that Zero was a vampire and that he was having difficulties controlling his urges, I'd ran away from Cross Academy with him, leaving everything I'd ever known behind in hopes that I could find someone to help Zero. We'd wandered everywhere, searching for answers, when a scientist, Dr. Johnson, found us pouring over the books in a library and glancing over the books we had strewn across our table, she urged us to join her in her laboratory. Desperate for help, we'd followed her and she explained to us that she had the perfect place to send us, a place where we'd most likely find more answers.

Her lab had been cold and filled with the scent of cleanser, and as she'd led deeper into her lab she told us about her latest experiment and how she only needed someone to test it for her. When she'd showed us the time machine I'd immediately refused to use it. Who knew what it'd do to us? But it seems that fate had different plans for us, because at that moment Zero went into another fit and he smashed precious equipment everywhere in his attempt to control his blood lust. In my last attempt to control him, I'd grabbed a piece of broken glass and cut open my hand, letting the blood bead on the white floor. I'd let the glass fall to the floor and shatter before grabbing hold of the small hand held device that looked very much like a cell phone. Zero had immediately dropped the completely bled Dr. Johnson and ran after me, snatching my bleeding hand and sucking on it. There was no date programmed into the device so I'd shakily pressed random numbers with my thumb and the floor fell out from beneath us. I only remember the nausea rolling over me and the bright lights before I completely blacked out and woke up in a strange land. I don't know how long Zero and I had been lying in a dark alley way, but when we'd woken up it was dark and raining. A strange man towered over us, and he'd offered us a place to stay and without any other place to go, I'd accepted.

As it turned out, the dark stranger who'd given us a place to stay and employment had been Sebastian Michaelis, a butler to the young head of the Phantomhive enterprise, and Zero and I had landed somewhere in the late eighteenth century. I had no idea if Dr. Johnson ever intended for us to end up in this time, but we did, and I was determined to make the best of the situation. Zero seemed to be improving with the help of Sebastian and that fact alone was enough to make me content.

"Yuuki, there is a package for you," a deep velvet voice said from behind me and I turned around in surprise to find red eyes watching me.

"Oh, Sebastian," I smiled at him and he smiled slightly in return, holding out the small package to me. I took hold of it and carefully placed the duster I was holding onto a nearby table. "There's no return address," I said curiously before tearing off the brown wrapping. The box was cool and I read the label to discover it was a box of chocolates. I stared at the box sadly for a few moments, remembering the times I'd made homemade chocolates for… I stopped myself before I could even think his name. Just remembering how I'd found him sucking on Ruka's blood made my heart turn over in despair. I still loved that blasted vampire…

"Give them to Master Ciel please. I don't really care for sweets," I mumbled, thrusting the box into Sebastian's hand and quickly turning around before he could see the tears pooling in my eyes.

I could feel Sebastian's presence at my back for several moments before he spoke, "I will," he said in that voice of his that sent tingles through my body, and then he turned and left, his shoes making only slight sounds.

* * *

There was a slight tap at the door and Ciel glanced up from the papers on his desk. "Come in," he called irritably. All the numbers swimming on the papers before him were beginning to give him a head ache and he rubbed my temples tiredly as Sebastian stepped into the room.

"Yuuki sends these bocchan," he said, placing a small box of chocolates in front of Ciel.

"How is she doing?" Ciel asked, pushing the chocolates aside and doing his best to ignore them. He knew sweets wouldn't improve his pounding head.

"She is fitting in well, my lord," Sebastian answered.

Ciel glanced up at his demon butler with his uncovered eye. "And her friend?"

"His condition improves with each hour I spend with him, I believe that he could even begin working in the mansion within a week's time."

"No. Keep him locked up for a while longer. He's dangerous and unpredictable, and I don't want to have to deal with any disasters he may cause," Ciel stated firmly.

Sebastian gave a slight bow. "Yes, my lord."

"Does Yuuki still plead for his freedom?" he asked, shifting in my large chair so that he could be more comfortable.

"No, bocchan, not as much. However, she occasionally does give me the cold shoulder."

Ciel hummed thoughtfully and found himself reaching for the chocolates. With an internal sigh of frustration he grabbed the box and opened it, ready to eat one of the small delights his stomach was craving. He froze. He could feel his lunch rising up into his throat and he hastily pushed himself away from the desk, toppling his chair over with him in it. A scream escaped his mouth and he would have collided with the floor heavily had Sebastian not been there to catch him.

"Are you alright, bocchan?" Sebastian asked, a slight urgency in his voice which probably wouldn't have been detectable if Ciel didn't know him as well as he did.

Ciel nodded, pushing Sebastian away and trying to control his shaking body. Why would Yuuki put severed eyes into a chocolate box? He closed his eyes briefly, only to see the image of those bloody, green eyeballs staring back at him blankly. He snapped his eyes open again and shook his head, trying to rid the image from his mind.

"Take me to see Yuuki," he demanded.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

I pulled a cloth from my apron and began to wipe the window, wondering when I'd see Zero again as I tried to take my mind off of Kaname. I figured I should visit Zero tonight if I was able. His condition was improving more and more each day and it was all thanks to Sebastian. Perhaps I'd try to convince him again soon to let Zero out of the room he was locked up in. It really wasn't necessary to keep him locked up like an animal anymore, not when whatever treatment Sebastian was giving him was working. I sighed, knowing Sebastian probably wouldn't release him without Master Ciel's consent.

"Yuuki."

I turned to find Ciel glaring at me with Sebastian at his side. I curtsied hastily and stuffed the cloth back into my apron. "Good evening my lord. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Explain this," he snapped at me and gestured to Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded and held out the chocolate box to me. I took one look inside and screamed. I stumbled backwards, shakily violently, and landed heavily on the settee behind me where the horrified tears streamed down my completely white face. I wanted to throw up, I wanted to scream, I wanted to claw my own eyes out and wish I could forget the sight of those gorgeous green eyes. I recognized them immediately because no one on this planet had deep, green eyes like that.

"Ichijo!" I screamed in horror, pain squeezing my heart. Who would do something like that?

"So you know who these belong to?" Ciel asked as Sebastian quickly disposed of the eyes.

I nodded, trying my best to gulp down my tears. "He…was my friend," I sobbed uncontrollably.

"From where you used to live?" Ciel pressed.

I tried to answer him, but everytime I opened my mouth to speak, nothing but wails came out.

"Answer me!" Ciel snapped.

I nodded vigorously and movement outside the window drew my eyes away from master Ciel's furious expression; I felt my face blanch even further as I noticed a dark figure standing outside the parlor, watching us. The figure seemed to notice my sudden attention and I could have sworn that I saw its shoulders shake with horrifying mirth before it fled into the rapidly encroaching darkness.


End file.
